<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒌 by TwinIvoryElephants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059453">𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinIvoryElephants/pseuds/TwinIvoryElephants'>TwinIvoryElephants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boy Who Could Fly (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AMV, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Video, Video Edit, fan video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinIvoryElephants/pseuds/TwinIvoryElephants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fan video featuring Milly and Eric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever attempt at a fan video! I'm excited; I feel a whole new world has opened up to me! I'm not totally satisfied with how this came out—my video editor lagged a lot, so I was reluctant to keep fiddling with the timing of certain clips—but I'm glad it's finished! I wanted to express the melancholy of Milly's predicament, the feelings of loss and displacement (as well as Eric's, to a lesser extent—there's fewer closeups of him, so I was at a disadvantage) that I'm sure she must feel. It's a optimistic film, ultimately, but there's a sense of quiet sadness running underneath—I hope I managed to bring that out a bit. Thanks for watching!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>